A day at the Mall
by XxTypoMasterxX
Summary: What happems when Shuichi and yuki go to the mall? what happens when he strats trying on cloths! Read and find out! 2 chaps up! I made an oppsy but i will post a fixed chap 2 in a few days! plz forgive th oppsy!
1. Default Chapter

Hello there! Well, my last Fan fiction thing got taken off because it wasn't a real story but this one is! I would like to REALLY thank Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi for all the help!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A pink haired singer raised his head and pleaded for the third time that week.

"Please Yuki; come with me to the mall!" Shuichi was now bouncing up and down.

"I told you already I don't like the mall," was Yuki's response.

Shuichi now proceeded in giving him the puppy eyes, "Please Yuki!" Now Yuki would have kept refusing, if it wasn't for the fact that Shuichi looked so damn cute giving him the puppy eyes.

"Fine get ready," Yuki said quit calmly.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the now hyper active Shuichi.

"Were going to have so much fun!" For a moment there Yuki thought that Shuichi would have jumped on him with excitement but, he was wrong.

"Come on Yuki, hurry! Let's go!" By now Shuichi really wanted to get to the mall.

When they arrived in there car the put on sunglasses and hats so they would not be recognized. (A celebrity thing )

"Come on Yuki, we better hurry, we have lots of stores to got to." said Shuichi.

"Oh I can't wait…" Was Yuki's reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well! I hope you liked the chapter! I will have more soon! Stay tuned next time for the next chapter of **A day in the mall. **

-Yuri Yuki


	2. The looser the better

**A/N:** Hello everybody! It is I Yuri Yuki! I'm sorry it took soooooooo long for this chap to be up but, I had to much stuff to do. So yeah…..but I am back! Oh, Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews awesome to hear form you guys! And thanks so much for certain people who I will name later who helped me a lot!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Gravitation! If I did…I would be happy 4 life!

And so the story continues!

--------------------------- ----------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------------------

"Yuki! Yuki!" "What do you want brat!" replied the novelist Yuki.

"Let's go in this store, I love this one."

"Fine!" 'What in the heck did I get myself into' thought Yuki. 'This mall place is just so damn crowded. Why do people like to come here anyway? It's to damn boring!'

Shuichi and Yuki entered Shuichi's favorite store with music at full blast. 'Great, 'thought Yuki. 'He's going to take ages here.'

The time passed and Yuki just sat down while shuichi grabbed any clothing in site that he saw and liked.

A few minutes later, Shuichi was changing into some clothes he thought were cool.

"What do you think Yuki?" he said quite shyly. "It's horri……" Yuki stopped in the middle of his sentence when he caught sight of Shuichi in some really tight black pants and a tight dark red shirt. A tiny blush had now come across Yuki's face but he quickly hid it under a magazine he was reading moments ago.

"Umm….Yuki?" said Shuichi quite confused at his lovers reaction.

"What's wrong?" asked Shuichi.

He tried to poke his head under the magazine covering Yuki's face when he heard him say," If you like it then buy it I don't really care much for what you pick brat."

Shuichi looked at the clothes he was wearing and thought for a few moments.

"Well….I like it but I want to try on more clothes first!" Shuichi's smile grew big and he ran off to the dressing room.

'Aww great' thought Yuki, 'I wish I had looser pants…I don't know if I'll be able to take much more of this.' Yuki shifted a little in his seat by the dressing room. 'Yup I can feel it getting worse already.'

30 minutes later…

Shuichi came out of the dressing room for the 4th time. By that time, Yuki was VERY uncomfortable.

"Yuki!" said Shuichi quite excitedly. "What do you think? It's the last one I am going to try on!" 'Oh thank god' thought Yuki. He looked up and saw that he was wearing one of the sexiest clothes he had ever seen him wear. He was wearing a tight see-through shirt with some very tight black pants and a chocker around his neck.

Yuki was to speechless to say anything so instead stared in amazement. "I think I am going to buy this one what do you think about Yuki?" asked Shuichi. 'Just hurry up so we can go home!" Yelled Yuki quit impatient now.

Shuichi got dressed in his clothes and went to the reregister and paid for his new outfit. "All done Yuki! What do you want to do now?"

Shuichi asked with a big smile on his face. Yuki grabbed shuichi by the hand and pulled him outside the store.

"Yuki! Where are we going?" Shuichi said. Yuki responded by giving him a BIG grin and saying, "Why were going home my dear Shuichi."

'Uh oh' Thought Shuichi maybe we shouldn't have gone to the mall today.

THE END!


End file.
